No Reasons
by xjly
Summary: No main plot, straight to the smut/lemon/lime. Use your imagination. SasuSaku.


**This is my first lemon, and will be set in chapters if all goes well. Enjoy ~**

**Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?"<em> The pink haired girl thought to herself as she woke up. She couldn't move, nor see what was going on. The last thing she remembered was...

She shook her head violently, trying to be free from the blindfold that blocked her vision. Unable to do so, she focused on her other senses, and that's when it all came back to her.

Sakura was tied up, wrists and ankles to each corner of some sort of frame, and due to the cushion against her back, she assumes to be a bed. Straps were pulling on her thighs apart, forcefully spreading her legs.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, she felt the cool air against her body, especially at her woman parts.

She was naked.

Panicking, she tried to break free from the straps, trying to close her legs at least, but it gave more pain than progress.

"It's no use, Sakura," a familiar voice echoed off the walls. The voice she knew oh so well.

"Sasuke-kun," she growled, "what is the meaning of this?!"

Instead of hearing a reply, she received shivers from his cold hand as it slowly grazed on her legs.

"Don't worry about it," he softly whispered, and took her lips in his.

Frustrated, she bites his lips roughly, causing him to pull off and slightly bleed.

"Playing hard to get I see. Well, I guess I'll do the same," Sasuke states, as his hand moves up to her thigh, getting very close to her area, but stopping before he it gets that far.

Sakura holds back her moans, wanting more, but will not let him get the satisfaction. Sasuke smirks, and removes his hand, and walks off.

Noises could be heard, stuff being moved. Sakura felt her core starting to become moist. _"What could Sasuke-kun want with me?"_ she thought, _"why would-"_

She couldn't even finish her thought when she felt something being shoved in her core. The pain due to her tightness watered her eyes a bit. She couldn't believe what was happening. But it wasn't even all the way in, whatever it was, for it only reached two inches in her.

"Could this be Sasuke-kun's..."

"Relax. You didn't think you'd get it this easy, eh Sakura? You have to beg for it," the raven haired male smirked, "this...is a different story."

Before she could even wonder what it could possibly be in her, it started to vibrate, sending shock waves through her body. It was so piercing, that her legs tried to shut due to this new feeling, but the thigh straps gave pain once again.

'_Hold back your moans!'_

She wanted more. Deeper. Harder. But the vibrator stayed in one place, within the two inches Sasuke intended it to be.

Sasuke sat back in his chair in front of the bed, gently massaging his erection. Like her, he was nude, and watching her fight the sensation she was feeling was sexy, especially with her legs spread apart like that. He couldn't wait until he gets to shove it into her, and her screaming his name.

Deciding it was enough of the low setting of the vibrator, he turned it up higher, and pushed it in another two inches.

Deep breaths and moans can be heard, Sakura couldn't fight it anymore. She was going insane. He was teasing her. And she can't deal with that. She needed more. The moisture building up around the vibrator was great proof.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned, "I need you."

Sasuke felt satisfied of his accomplishment, but he wasn't going to give in that easily. He wanted to play with her some more.

"You have to show me how bad you want it, Sa-ku-ra," he says seductively. His hands massaged her body, paying extra attention to her breasts as it moved up and down quickly due to her heavy breathing.

The vibrations cranked up even higher, and Sakura is going insane. If her body wasn't tied up, she'd move the toy by herself. But no, this bastard wants to toy her instead with his cool fingers touching every inch of her body. Every part besides the one that she needed to be touched the most.

Sasuke then hovers above her face, and slides the tip of his length on top of her lips, giving her a choice.

"How bad do you want it?" He challenged.

Sakura then spreads her lips, and started to suck like he was the last drop of a baby bottle. Using her tongue and opening her mouth wider, she tried to take in as much of him as she can.

The sensation causes Sasuke to shiver, moaning slightly as he turned the vibrator to its highest setting and slowly pushes it another two inches. As he bends over, he licks up the moisture in her area, and starts to gently rub her clit.

Sakura moans even louder, causing Sasuke to do the same. He unties one of her wrists, and she immediately pumps his manhood as it enters and exits her mouth, squeezing and loosening.

Sasuke then moves the vibrator in and out of her core at the pace Sakura's hand is giving him. Harder. Faster. More. As they had stayed in that position for a while, they both came at the same time, taking in the taste of each other.

Sasuke removes his manhood, and the vibrator out of Sakura, and she finally removes the blindfold.

He stares at her in such a triumph way, she wondered if it was even good enough for him.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Sakura questioned as she remembered her position.

"Not yet," Sasuke states, bending over on top of her so they were eye to eye with each other. His length gently rubbing against her core. "Get ready for round two."


End file.
